1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a bone dowel assembly for anchoring a suture.
2. Description of Related Art
In surgery there is often the need to anchor tissue, for instance muscle or fascia, to a bone. The tissue can be affixed to the bone, for example, by a screw, clamp or nail so that the tissue may again grow on the bone. However, because of the high local pressures exerted by the fasteners, such anchoring frequently entails tissue necrosis.